


Teach Me How To Say Goodbye

by Just_another_girlie



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Insane Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_girlie/pseuds/Just_another_girlie
Summary: After Wilbur blows up L'manburg and dies he realizes he has to help his friends move on before he can have peace.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Teach Me How To Say Goodbye

If the sharp ringing in his ears and unforgiving white light weren’t enough to wake Wilbur up, the freezing cold air was. He managed to squint one eye open, allowing it to adjust to the harsh light before trying to move around. The sun beat down onto the ground he laid on, but he felt none of its comforting warmth.

_ Where am I?  _ He thought to himself.

Using the little energy he had he shifted his weight enough to roll over onto his side. Using his hands to push against the cold stone ground. Forcing both eyes open now, he looked around, bewildered.

He pushed himself off the ground and stretched his arms above his head as he stood. He figured he was in some sort of cave. The strange thing was that there was a sizable hole against one wall of the cave that allowed the sun to shine through. Walking towards it, he saw an unfamiliar land.  _ Maybe, _ he thought,  _ this is how I leave? _ But the drop from the cave to the ground outside was far too much. He stared down at the craters beneath him.  _ What happened here? _

His attention was directed back towards the cave. Words had been engraved into the walls. “My L’Manburg” was carved into the stone. Relief flooded his body, something he could remember, L’manburg! Images flashed before his eyes, of unfamiliar people sitting together. The van he once stayed in, and glorious walls that reached higher than he could imagine. He felt a smile come upon his face as he tried to read more of the writings, but the sun wasn’t shining at the right angle, most of it was too dark to read. While walking around he felt himself step into something wet. He looked down to find a red liquid in a small pool on the ground.

From the puddle, Wilbur could make out marks that looked like it could have been made by a shoe, next to marks that looked like something had been dragged through the red puddle and pulled towards a tunnel. Curious, Wilbur followed the drag marks all the way to the exit of the tunnel. This is where they would end. He now looked out on a grassy hill. The fresh air and the wind felt good, but the extreme cold remained.

A figure sat at the top facing the other direction, so Wilbur walked up to them. Sitting beside the stranger with horns that curl around, and a fancy suit. He was extremely pale, even with the golden hour beginning. 

“Oh-” The man said, shocked at seeing Wilbur next to him, “You look different.” He said. Taking a large swig from a dark bottle. 

“Do I?” Wilbur asked, “I don’t remember how I looked before-”

“ Well…. You used to look… less dead.” He said.

“I’m dead?”

The man looked at him confused, “Yeah… Do you not remember?”

Wilbur raked his memory for anything new.  _ Dying? I think I’d remember dying… _

“I don’t remember much of anything.” He answered honestly.

The man next to him took another drink, “I’ve been having trouble remembering somethings too.” There was a pause then he said, “Do you remember me?” He almost looked nervous for Wilburs answer.

“No,” Wilbur replied. The man next to him let out a small sign, and Wilbur wondered if it was from relief. 

“Well Wilbur, I remember you,” The man said setting down the bottle beside him and whipping his hand on his suit before stretching it out towards Wilbur, “I’m Schlatt. We both just died.”

Wilbur shook the man’s hand, feeling the same cold skin that he had.

“It’s nice to meet you Schlatt,” Wilbur said softly. Looking at the city that looked as if it was halfway done being built. 

“You really don’t remember me?” Schlatt asked, grabbing his drink once again.

Wilbur shook his head.

“What do you remember?” The man asked.

The conners of Wilbur’s mouth upturned slightly as he said, “L’manburg.” 

Schlatt scoffed, “When I came to power, I promised to change.” He pointed at the new city being built, “The second I leave, it really happens.”

Wilbur’s head tilts for a moment, trying to understand what Schlatt was saying, “This… is L’manburg?”

Schlatt didn’t respond. Just taking one last sip before chucking the bottle towards the city below them. It shattered on one roof the glass splintering across two other houses before most of it fell into the dark void beneath.

This couldn’t be L’manburg. He didn’t see the van, or the walls, or anything that had any significance to the country. 

The two sat quietly as the sun slowly went down in front of them, shining onto the newly built city. 

“Schlatt,” Wilbur said, “Why do you think we’re here?”

“Maybe this is our version of hell… God knows we both deserve it.”

“We do?”

“I think I wasn’t the best guy. And you- well” He motioned towards the city, “That whole thing happened.”

Wilbur nodded along pretending to understand what Schlatt was referencing. It seemed Schlatt remembered a lot more than him, and he wondered why. 

“I think I’m going to go- I wanna find someone,” Schlatt said as the sun got closer to the horizon. And before Wilbur could say anything Schlatt had vanished into thin air.

Wilbur stayed in his place, sitting on the grassy hill. Right as the Sun began to disappear a figure on a horse dashed across the land in front of the city.

The person had short pink hair, from what Wilbur could see. Then they turned their head slightly, just enough for Wilbur to see their face, and he was hit with another wave of memories.

Wilbur recalled a time he was a child.

_ “Common Techno I just wanna try it. Just this once.” The younger Wilbur pleaded. _

_ “Fine.” The other kid responded standing up in front of Wilbur, “But don’t tell Phil.” He said in a monotone voice, while he grabbed his sword. Wilbur nodded, knowing that ever since Philza found out what the government had done to Techno, he had banned them from play fighting.  _

_ “3...2...1… GO!” Wilbur yelled.  _

_ The sword fight was playful… for a little bit. Then the grin on technos face disappeared and the light in his eyes vanished. Swing after swing Wilbur stepped back trying to avoid the targeted slashes.  _

_ “Techno-” Wilbur said, blocking the sword with his, “Time out-” He called. But the Pig-man didn’t stop trying to get his sword to slide through Wilbur. _

_ Backing up even more Wilburs heel got caught on a rock, tripping him, and causing him to fall backward. _

_ A smile grew on Technos face, but not the kind one he had before. The kind that signified that there was no mercy in the action that was about to take place. _

_ “Techno wait!” Wilbur cried as the man raised his sword, letting out a laugh. _

_ Wilbur closed his eyes, waiting for the feeling of the sword slicing into him.  _

_ “That’s enough!” A different voice said above him. _

_ Wilbur opened his eyes just enough to see Philza grabbing the blade, his blood dripping down it. _

_ “Techno take a deep breath,” Phiza said, still pulling the sword just inches from Wilburs stomach. _

_ The other boy listens, loosening his grip on the sword. Philza grabbed the handle with his non-bleeding hand and tossed it into the forest.  _

_ He didn’t yell at the young boys as they had expected. He instead leads them both back to the house. _

Wilburs memory ended there and Wilbur desperately wanted it to finish. He couldn’t tell why, but he knew it had some sort of happy ending.

The new memory had him off the ground, slowly following the direction he saw the Pig-Man go a minute earlier. 

Wilbur thought when the sun went down he would get colder, but he was the same temperature as before walking across the fields at night. 

He first came upon the horse.

Then he saw the tall man. A mask covered most of his face, so Wilbur couldn’t make out what he was feeling. He held a few small flowers that looked freshly picked in one hand, and a guitar in the other. 

It wasn’t until he kneeled down that Wilbur realized he was in front of a Headstone. Wilbur’s name carved into it.

The pig set down the flowers first. Wilbur got closer so that he could hear what the man was going to say.

“Phil told me what happened-” He said quietly. “I was happy you did it… I just wish it didn’t end like that.” Wilbur wondered what he meant, getting closer. It didn’t seem like Techno could see him, anyway.

“I, uh, I had this. You left it in Pogtopia…” He said setting down the guitar as well. “I guess it’s not really something you bring to war. But I thought you might want it near you.”

He took a deep breath. Then turned around walking back to where he left his horse, turning around to look at the grave again, shaking his head, then riding off on his horse.

The smell of the bakery nearby caught Wilburs attention.

_ Niki.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Ghosts only start out with memories that made them happy.


End file.
